


Sanctuary - Clone high AU

by Aklalineleopard



Category: Clone High
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/M, Future Explicit Content, Gimme soppy JFK joan slow burns where they gradually fall in love or I WILL, Joan is a cutie, Joanfk, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Ooc JFK maybe, Past Cleo/Abe, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Swearing, jfk being cute, u kno this fandom needs more works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aklalineleopard/pseuds/Aklalineleopard
Summary: At 25 Jack hoped that he wouldn't be having these knuckle-head problems anymore, like not checking if his phone is charged or even if his car battery was still working.Jack finds himself stumbling upon an old antique store and into an old friend, but now, they're both older and hotter, could it finally be more? Or Will Jack find himself hung up again on the only girl who's never wanted him?-Location inspired by the headspace sleep cast 'Rainday antiques' where I thought of the entire plot instead of listening to the narrator again.
Relationships: Catherine the Great/Cleopatra (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Rainday Antiques

**Author's Note:**

> Not anyone, you're the one  
> More than fun, you're the Sanctuary  
> 'Cause what you want is what I want  
> Sincerity.

The rain came down in sheets. The rain that soaks you through after the second it takes to peep your head out of the door. Jack kicked his car with a grunt and muttered obscenities under his breath. What a time for it to breakdown. 

He had managed to push his old reliable a good half mile before deciding that it was more than optimistic to hope that a passerby would lend a hand. He was fucked. The streets were darkened even further by the weather. It was late, and the dark clouds above him made it almost impossible to see through the relentless downpour.  
He wiped his brows to try to clear his vision a little, thinking he would be lucky if anywhere on this abandoned street would be open at this time.  
While pushing his car for hours, darkness had crept upon him, he was unaware of the exact time, but he knew it was well past 11 pm.

Leaning back against his vehicle, he took in his surroundings, wondering how he had managed to get into this situation.  
Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket and trying for the 50th time to turn it on. ‘Battery critically low ☹’ the screen mocked him.

He was soaked from his head to his toe when the wind whistled past him, chilling his soggy clothes further. He had to find a phone somewhere.

He assessed his surroundings again, lifting a hand above his brow to protect his eyes. He could see a dim light emanating from a shop window a few hundred yards away. Jackpot, he thought.  
Making sure his car was locked he ran towards the store, his shoes squeaking as he did. Closing in on the store, he sighed in relief as he read the overhead sign, 'Come in, we're open'. 

Jack took a moment to admire the storefront before heading inside the sheltered entrance. It was an old, double-fronted store, nestled between two terraced buildings, it stood proudly. Its windows jutting out ever so slightly into the street, the panes of glass in them swirled and gave the store a gentle dream-like quality. Jack shook his head and pushed open the heavy wooden door, not stopping to look at what kind of store he was walking into. 

The store clerk sitting behind the counter did not bother to raise their head from the book they were reading even after hearing the gentle ring of the bell. Jack wiped his feet on the doormat, pushing the heavy red curtains to the side as he entered.  
The store was beautiful and vast, Jack took a moment to appreciate his surroundings and the comforting warmth that enveloped him as he stepped in. The store was piled from floor to ceiling with antiques and curios. Hanging above him were several coloured glass pendants refracting pops of colour onto every surface. 

"Can I help you, Sir?".  
An unimpressed female voice piped up from behind her book.  
The trance that Jack was in broke and his head snapped toward the clerk, he noted that her voice sounded familiar before replying.

"Yeah, sorry, I- er, My car broke down and-"

"Kennedy?", The clerk lowered her book, finally revealing her face. 

Jack laughed aloud.

"Joan?! How long has it been? You-er, you look, great- uh good", Jack stumbled over his words as he used to in high school, feeling a little embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. She was older now, obviously, but somehow had become even more beautiful. Her dyed red hair came down below her chin and curled at the bottom in a mess of ragged waves. It suited her.

Joan didn't bother to leave her seat, but placed her book on the counter and shot him a glance. 

"Can it Kennedy, you aren't getting in my pants, so you can stop the flattery". She huffed, clearly unimpressed.

Jack's heart sank a little, he was hoping that she might have shown more enthusiasm for seeing him, but that was wishful thinking. It had been 9 years since he last saw Joan, and although her attitude seemed the same, she really did look different.

"Whadya want? I don't kn-Oh my God you're soaked" She interrupted herself giggling. Her face softened and she hopped off the stool she was sitting on. 'Still a short-ass" Jack thought to himself.

"My er-car broke down and I needed somewhere to dry off and uh-use a phone maybe?". His voice sounding pitiful but hopeful.

"Think fast!" Joan suddenly shouted from across the store, as she hurled a white towel towards his head.

Caught entirely in his thoughts, he faltered, the towel hitting him square in the face, eliciting a giggle from Joan. Jack would get hit in the face 100 times over if it meant she laughed like that again at him. 

"Thanks, Betty". Jack's muffled voice replied from behind the towel. He rubbed it over his face and head, thankful to finally dry himself a little. The towel smelt sweet like apricots, with a smoky hint of burnt incense. 

"So your car huh?". Joan piqued. "Same one from high school?".

"The one and only". Jack smiled proudly, then suddenly frowned, "but it's uh, kind of a piece of junk now, she broke down and uh- let's just say she ain't the lightest broad I've ever had to move if you catch my drift".

"I'm surprised your Daddies' haven't bought you a new one by now," Joan remarked with a smirk.

"It's not like they uh- didn't want to-" Jack responded, "but she has a lotta memories, I couldn't let her go".

"The phone is over on the wall", she gestured with her head, hopping up on the stool behind the counter.  
"You can sit by the fire until someone comes for your 'broad'. Don't try anything though Kennedy, Toots is upstairs, he might be old and blind but he can still wave around his cane something fierce." 

"It-s uh, Jack now" the man blushed slightly despite himself.

"Jack." The redhead said quietly. "Alright then, Jack." Her playful, teasing tone tugged at Jack's heart slightly. "The car breakdown number should be pinned to the corkboard. You aren't the first one we've had in the same state as yourself.

Jack carefully manoeuvred the floor, as not to disturb a single ornament or ugly vintage doll. Plucking a yellow card from the board, he dialled the tow-truck companies number on the old rotary phone. 

Joan peeked over the top of her book to get a better look at Kennedy- or Jack. His shoulders had somehow got broader since they last spoke and his wet shirt clung to his well-defined bicep muscles and toned torso. Suddenly feeling a bit sorry for him, she jogged up the creaky wooden stairs and up to her flat above. She dug through her closet and picked out an old, comically oversized band sweater, (the last one from the merch table) and some worn but cosy sweatpants.

When she reappeared downstairs, Jack was holding his hand against the receiver.  
"Your- uh address, what is it?", he asked sheepishly. 

She rolled her eyes and snatched the phone from him, shoving the clothes into his arms, 'Get changed' she mouthed silently. 

As Joan recited her address down the phone it allowed Jack to really take a look at her. The slouched posture from high school was all but gone, her slim white neck seemed to look even more dainty and elegant. She had lost the harsh black eyeliner from around her eyes and had opted for what Jack recalled was 'Winged Liner'. Her pale skin was lit gently by flecks of light from around the room, making her look like a saint from a stained glass window. 

Jack peeled off his wet shirt and threw the sweater Joan brought him over his head. It fit him surprisingly well and he found himself smiling at the idea of how ridiculous it would look on her petite frame. He pulled on the sweatpants, enjoying the feeling of finally being dry.

Taking more time to stare, he noted she still wore black combat boots but now they were paired with black fishnet tights and a black tennis skirt. Her lowcut red shirt hugged her figure tightly, and the scoop neck revealed her perfect porcelain skin, completely flawless. Her signature black choker had been replaced by a silver locket. Jack frowned and felt a wave of unease flood into his stomach.

"Lincoln" he growled, aloud. 

Joan hung up the phone, turning to his voice. She looked perplexed.  
"The tow truck company is swamped at the moment, and they have to prioritise people in danger, so it looks like you'll be stuck here for a while- but uh did you, say Lincoln?" Her head tilted a confused expression on her face. 

Jack quickly straightened and tried to play it cool, "Yeah, uh Lincoln, you two were best buds right, how is the knucklehead? You two- er uh, still friends?" 

Joan visibly stiffened at his words, despite this, she grinned fakely.  
"Yeah, still friends". She said in a pitch, clearly higher than she had planned. "He comes by now and again to flaunt his arm candy at me, he hasn't changed that much". Jack could see behind her mask, she still had feelings for that chowder-head, even after everything he put her through. The thought made his blood boil. 

"What about Cleo?" Joan asked, "You still on and off again with her?" her face looked unimpressed. Jack remembered the rivalry between her and Cleo and couldn't help let out a bellowing laugh.  
"Cleo?! Nah, She's really changed, ever since she dumped that bozo Lincoln she's really gotten her act together, we're friends now, no funny business this time, she's found someone she really likes, and she wouldn't even think about screwing that up." 

Joan's brow furrowed in confusion, "Cleo? Act together, wouldn't screw it up?" Jack could see her trying to picture it in her head. Cleo was very different from the 16-year old that he and Joan knew in high school, and he was incredibly proud to call her his friend now. 

"Hey uh- now I'm dry and the tow-truck is coming- at uh- some point, how about we catch up?" Jack asked hopefully. 

Joan looked surprised again, but her expression softened.  
"Yeah sure, It's not like we have any customers now anyway". She shrugged, her eyes then lit up and she smirked gleefully and crossed the room to the tall wooden counter.

"But, if we're gonna do this-" she cut herself off hopping over the counter and rustling underneath it. She reappeared with two expensive-looking crystal glasses in one hand and a large bottle of unopened vintage scotch in the other. Jack grinned from ear to ear, 'nice'.

"We should do it right", she plonked herself into one of the comfy-looking armchairs near the fireplace and began pouring the whiskey into the two glasses. 

She gestured to Jack with a come here motion and he grinned, more than happy to oblige. He sat opposite her and picked up the glass, his large hand dwarfing it and making it look a little ridiculous. 

"Here's to- er catching up!" Jack smiled.

"To catching up!" Joan laughed clinking her glass against his, they both took a swig.  



	2. I don't recognise this fool that you've made of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up over whiskey, surprise affection and the lingering ghost of high school's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happily surprised about the amount of hits I've got aaaaa- also thank you for the comments I've received so far!! Thank you all so much! I did mean it when this was gonna be a little bit of a slow burn though so I hope you can all hold out, hehe. Love y'all for reading, enjoy!

Comfortable and warm, from the fire and the gentle burn of the whiskey, Jack pondered for a moment about his luck tonight. It was a miracle that he'd even found somewhere where he could make a call. Joan being there too made him think that this divine intervention thing that his Pop's chatted on about maybe had some credibility after all. 

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Joan's slightly slurred speech.  
"So hot suff- enough about high school, whaddabout now?" 

Jack laughed heartily before meeting Joan's gaze and swirling the brown liquor around his glass. He took another swig before answering.

"You mean what I do now? Like for a living?" 

Joan nodded eagerly. The whiskey they'd both been drinking had loosened her up a little. She set her glass down before continuing. 

"Yeah, Y'know, How'd you earn your living? What do you do?" 

Jack paused before answering, taking another glance at Joan for what might have been the 50th time in the past hour. The firelight lit her face up with a warm orange glow that highlighted her well-defined features.

"Uh, well, I went to college on a basketball apprenticeship- then I went into flipping houses, I er- bought a run down old shack and did it up over a summer, I ended up making a tidy profit off it- So I kept going." 

Joan pursed her lips in approval and nodded, clearly a little surprised at his answer, stretching out her legs and resting them on a fat leather hippo foot-stool.  
"-S'names George" She pointed confidently towards the hippo, beaming.  
Jack smirked, admiring the worn but happy-looking hippo that looked a little crushed under her platform boots. The question he'd been meaning to ask before they even sat down popped back into his head. 

"So this place, it's what like an antique store? How'd you end up here and er- uh- why do you keep it open so late?". It was a valid question, He thought, the clock above the fire ticking past midnight. Joan still hadn't closed up shop.

"Thassa good question- " She garbled, "Well after the y'know fire and all We eventually got a payout from insurance, we bought this place and now Toots and I go round finding old pieces of art, junk, anything, then we bring it back here". She picked up her glass again and finished off the dregs.

"We didn't realise antiques would bring in so much international business- it works for us though".

Jack watched her smile fondly and he felt a sense of pride for Joan, bouncing back from homelessness like it was nothing. She and her foster Pa had lost everything in that fire, but here she was, happy, laughing, content. 

"Jeez when's this pick-up truck comin' huh?" Joan remarked with a small frown. Jack felt his heart drop a little at that. He'd almost forgotten that he'd have to leave eventually. He was enjoying reminiscing and chatting so much that everything else had left his mind. 

He stood up, grunting as he stretched his arms over his head, exposing a small sliver of tan skin. He strode towards the counter where his phone was charging. He turned it on and then looked back at Joan, whose eyes had followed his every movement. She clocked his stare and whipped her head in the other direction, the faint blush that crept across her cheeks was probably just from the alcohol, Jack mused. That was also probably the reason she had been so friendly and chatty. 

Joan suddenly bolted up from her seat and staggered confidently towards Jack, closing the distance between them until only a few inches separated their bodies. Her breath smelt sweet with the unmistakable hint of strong liquor. She took a few ragged breaths in before poking at Jack's chest with her sharp manicure. His heartbeat quickened a little. 

"You've changed", She accused, poking her finger into Jack's chest again.

He shot her a confused look, now feeling the alcohol himself and lowered himself to her level.

"Mmm, whats that s'posed to mean, huh?" He teased.  
Joan's brows were knitted together, painting a drunken stupor on her face. She didn't step back but stared into his eyes deeply, thoughtfully. 

"You were a dick, but then- you weren't a dick but then you left and you were a dick- but now you aren't a dick?" she sighed, exasperated.  
"I can't figure you out!".  
She threw her hands up to exacerbate her point and stumbled a little over her shoes, falling backwards.

Jack instinctively shot his arm out and curled it behind her small waist, catching and steadying her so she could regain her footing. He braced himself for a slap in the face. It never came. Instead, she gripped his arms with (unsurprising) force. 

"You looked like you were gonna tumble there Betty, ya need to be more careful- couldn't live with myself if you got hurt while I was around." Jack's eyes darted around Joan's face, unfocused and unsure. The distance between them was even smaller and he had to repress the urge he had to lean in further. He didn't want to push his luck. 

"What like you're gonna protect me, huh? Like you did before?" Joan quipped. 

Jack paused. Prom night. They hadn't spoken after that and it was his fault.

"Joan- I'm sorry" Jack pulled his arm from behind her and took a step back "I was stupid back then, I- I was angry, I d-"

Joan leaned forward and put a finger to his lips, standing up on her tip-toes to reach his face. "Forgeddabout it". She shrugged, "-M'over it". 

She definitely was not over it. Jack could tell that much from her face. She was smiling yet, her eyes were glassed over and sad. Joan blinked rapidly and shook her head. Realising her finger was still on Jack's lips, she snapped her hand back suddenly, turning to walk over to the armchairs by the fireside. 

'I'm a fuckin' idiot', Jack thought to himself. He should have known better than to think he stood a chance with Joan again, not after what happened.  
A loud buzz broke his train of thought. His phone was ringing. 'Shit'. He drunkenly yanked out the cable charging it, hastily sliding his finger to accept the call.

"Jackie- baby? Are you there?" Wally's panicked voice cut through the phone. Jack hadn't called them. 

"Ah shit- Dad, I-" 

"Are you okay, baby? Me and your Dad were so worried about you when you didn't show up, what happened- we texted!" The fatherly panic in his tone sent a wave of guilt through Jack's stomach. He looked down at his screen to see 10 message alerts from his fathers.

"Dad, I-I'm so sorry, the car broke down and I didn't have charge to call you- I'm okay." Jack stumbled over his words. He was meant to stay at theirs tonight. "I'm at an antique store, I called the pick-up company but they haven't shown yet- Dad- I'm so sorry".

He saw Joan peer at him from behind the chair. Her face was soft again and had a sleepy drunken smile on it. 'Ugh, she heard that? How embarrassing. 

"Haaaa- Daddy's boy~" Joan drawled, her head lolling over the armchair.

Why did she insist on being so cute. 

"Jackie? Are you listening?"

"Uh- sorry Dad what?" Stammered Jack, once again caught up in his thoughts of Joan.

"Your Dad will pick you up- We cant have you waiting on your own." 

"Actually, Joan is here Pa, I'm alright, truck wont be much longer, I'm sure."

"Oh! Joan of Arc?! Joanie how are you honey?!" Wally shouted down the phone. Jack winced slightly at the volume change and relayed his Dad's question to Joan.

Her face lit up. "Gimme da phone, I looove Wally!" She giggled, her hand outstretched, head still upside down and hanging from the armchair. 

Jack reluctantly handed his cell over to Joan, who immediately bombarded his father with questions. Wally seemed more than happy to answer. He saw her jabbing speakerphone with a smirk on her lips. Jack would have loved that look in any other context. 

"-You know Joanie, Jackie always talked about you after high school, you were such a good kid. We always hoped You and Jackie would date after prom-"

"DAD!" Jack shouted, barely containing his embarrassment and annoyance. He snatched his phone back from Joan. After reprimanding his father, which was met from amused laughter from the other two, He informed him he would be at their's soon and hung up hastily. 

"You talked to your Dad's about me?" Joan's face looked a little more serious now. "I kinda thought I was more of a fuck-and-chuck." 

Jack was hurt by Joan's comment but couldn't blame her, especially after what happened after Prom night. 

"Wasn't like that Betty- You were never just that, I w-"

Jack was cut off again by an obnoxiously loud horn honking outside. 'Can't I fuckin' get a sentence out without being cut off tonight, jeez.'

"I guess my ride is here" Jack looked down at his feet, a little saddened.

"JOANIE! THEY FOUND ME JOANIE, QUICK, GET MY SUITCASE" A panicked voice bellowed from the ceiling above them. 

"TOOTS IT'S JUST THE TOW TRUCK PEOPLE- IT'S OKAY" Joan screamed back.

"JOANIE, I MAY BE BLIND AND OLD BUT I KNOW WHEN THE MAFIA HAVE CAUGHT UP WITH ME" There was a dull thud then a muffled groan followed by a weak "Joanie?"

"I guess this is where we say goodbye" Joan rose from her seat, brushing down the front of her skirt and smoothing it out. 

"I guess so" Jack sighed, trying to hide the clear disappointment in his voice. 

Joan scribbled something onto a scrap of paper on the counter and handed it to Jack. 

"Whats this?" 

"It's uh- my number- in case you need a drunken fireside talk again- I had fun tonight actually- I think" Joan smiled, a small blush creeping across her cheeks. 

Jack gratefully accepted the paper and held out a hand to shake Joan's hand. 'Way to make it awkward, jerk.'

Joan slapped Jack's hand away and lurched forward to wrap her arms around his waist. Jack's heart leapt out of his chest and he stiffened for a moment before relaxing into her touch, gently placing his arms around her upper back and giving a light squeeze. 

"Yeah, I-er had fun too, Betty."

'I guess she's a cuddly drunk' Jack considered before the horn outside blared again in succession. Joan let go of Jack's middle and jogged towards the stairs. 

"It was good to see you again Kennedy, or Jack, I guess." She disappeared without another word.

"I missed you too Joanie". Jack said quietly before grabbing his sopping clothes from the counter and pushing open the store's heavy door. He squeezed the note inside his pocket and smiled to himself before heading outside to brace the storm once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO~ What happened after PROM GUYS?! I guess y'all gonna have to wait to find out. Next chapter within the week hopefully and it'll be significantly longer I believe <3 Kudos appreciated and comments welcomed! <3
> 
> I have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/acidpanthers/)
> 
> where I post my art (And some clone high stuff too hehe)


End file.
